Competition
by Emmy131
Summary: What is Mike thinking when Jacob talks to Bella and Edward at school in Eclipse? Can he tell where Bella's loyalties lie, or is he blinded by love? I think we all know the answer to that...


No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. (As well as some of the dialogue near the end.)

Well, here we are--Mike's perspective of Jacob and Edward. I don't like it nearly as much as Charlie's Fantasy...but that might just be me. After all, it was so fun writing from Charlie's perspective.

Anyway, as always, please please PLEASE review. I'm begging, really I am. Constructive criticism is what I'm really looking for, but encouragement is awesome! And reading reviews does inspire me...not-so-subtle hint hint...

Enjoy!

Competition

Pages 76-91 of Eclipse

I was trudging along to my first class, already bored out of my mind at the thought of another Monday, when suddenly I noticed something unusual. I paused, glancing around, trying to find what everyone around me seemed to be staring at. I was almost positive it was Cullen and Bella again—they had become attached at the hip ever since _he_ came back, gazing adoringly into each others' eyes in a way that made me want to vomit—or throw something. Either option would be perfectly fine with me.

Still, there was something about the two that fascinated every student at Forks High, myself (unfortunately) included.

However, my quick scan of the campus showed me that my classmates weren't gazing at the dream team for once—in fact, the couple didn't even seem to have arrived yet. Instead, the person who had captured the interest of the student body this dreary Monday morning was a huge, russet-skinned, dark-haired man leaning nonchalantly against a stationary black motorcycle.

My mouth fell open at the sight of him, and I quickly closed it as I gave him the once-over.

He was undeniably, incredibly tall—at least six and a half feet—and wasn't gangly or awkward, but instead muscled up as if he spent his spare time lifting vans or something. His glossy black hair fell across his dark forehead casually above his expressionless brown eyes. He had the classic bad boy look down—holey jeans with just enough grease on them, a black t-shirt to show off his muscles, a black motorcycle to match—and most of all, the controlled yet evident 'don't mess with me' expression dominating his face. The only thing he was missing was a leather jacket, for crying out loud.

I looked around once again, wondering who he was and why he was here. 'Doesn't he have someplace to be—like stealing alcohol, or spray painting his gang sign on Dumpsters?' I thought dryly.

Then I noticed Cullen's car pull smoothly into his space, idling there before the engine was cut. I grimaced as I watched Cullen step gracefully out of the Volvo before walking around to open Bella's door. They joined hands and made their way toward the school, Bella's face looking anxious and Cullen's just as smooth and controlled as ever.

I was searching for the object of their gaze when I realized they were staring at the same thing—or rather, person—that everyone else was: the mysterious motorbiker.

Inspecting the man's face more carefully this time—his expression had made me look away hastily last time—I realized with a start that this was no man: it was Jacob Black!

I actually groaned aloud at the last memory I had of him—repressing laughter as I puked in the bathroom of the movie theater. He was the one who has that absurd crush on Bella…

Of course, he wouldn't have a chance now that her precious _Edward_ was back.

Or…would he?

I appraised him once again, noting how much taller he was than Cullen—I could tell even when they were at a distance from each other. Actually, this Jacob character was much _too_ tall—he looked like he was in his mid-twenties, for crying out loud! And those muscles…I wondered what exactly Jacob had been doing since the last time I had seen him. He had to be going to the gym at least once a day to have gotten so enormous since I last saw him. But even if he _had_ gotten himself a gym membership, him growing that huge, that fast—it was still insane. I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't staring at him right now.

'This will be interesting…' I thought gleefully to myself, watching as Cullen came to a halt a couple yards away from Jacob, pulling Bella ever so slightly behind him.

Thought I strained my ears to hear their conversation, I didn't catch any of it; I would have to ask Jessica later. She was bound to know—after all, this was juicy stuff. And about Edward Cullen, no less.

Cullen's eyebrows had pulled together—he looked angry. In fact, he looked positively…murderous.

Opposite him Jacob looked mad as well—but even with his scowl, his muscles, and his height, he somehow didn't look quite as dangerous as Cullen.

A smile spread slowly across my face as I wondered whether they were going to break into a fistfight right there and then. My grin spread even wider as I gave way to my imagination.

"Edward, Jacob, stop it!" Bella shrieked as the two rolled around on the pavement, punching each other as hard as they could. "Don't you see, I don't love either of you!"

"What?!" They screeched in unison, their voices having suddenly become inexplicably high-pitched and girly. "What do you mean?"

"I've been trying to tell you," Bella sighed dramatically, as all of the sudden I appeared and put an arm around her waist. "I've loved Mike all along!" She announced blissfully, turning to gaze at me with adoring eyes.

"I knew it, babe," I said, my voice very deep and manly. "Don't worry about these two weaklings," I added as I reached out and knocked their heads together. They both fell to the ground after my amazing display of strength, out cold, and Bella cried out in delight.

"Oh, thank you for rescuing me from those monsters, you big strong man!" She breathed. "I love you!"

"Right back atcha, babe," I rumbled, before leaning in—

"I wonder what's going on over there?" Ben said softly, his gaze—like the rest of the school's—on Jacob, Cullen, and Bella.

Shaking myself out my daydream sadly—I hadn't even gotten to the kissing part yet—I shrugged at Ben. "Who knows. I'm hoping it will involve fists, though," I added grinning wickedly.

"Do you really think it will?" Ben asked worriedly, not taking his eyes from the group. "Maybe I should intervene—"

I reached out and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, rolling my eyes as I did so. What self-respecting teenage guy used words like 'intervene?'

Suddenly tears began rolling down Bella's cheeks. Surprised, I glared from Cullen to Jacob and back again, wondering whose fault it was.

Cullen quickly wiped the tears away, his mouth still moving. When he finished he straightened, his arms protectively around Bella's shoulders. Jacob said something, and Cullen's face abruptly crumpled in what could only be pain before he quickly smoothed it out again.

I stared almost unblinkingly, my hand still on Ben's shoulder, as I wondered what Jacob possibly could have said to hurt the infamous Edward Cullen.

And also if he would tell me, because it looked pretty fun.

Jacob's lips moved again and Cullen cringed once more, before I heard my first bit of the conversation:

"Stop it! Whatever you're doing."

My eyebrows rose. Bella didn't understand what Jacob was saying?

I strained to hear more, but their voices were softer now than ever. All I heard was Jacob's laughter, and then I saw him leaning towards Bella, the bad-boy expression melting from his face. The transformation was shocking—he abruptly went from 'don't mess with me' to 'Please please please, I'll do anything for your love!' I snorted in disgust, watching Bella blink sadly at Jacob's wide, pleading eyes.

"What in the name of trigonometry is everyone doing out here?" I heard a voice boom from behind me, sounding irritated.

I spun, my hand dropping from Ben's shoulder, to see Principal Greene pushing his way through the crowd of students, ordering them to their classes as he passed. My classmates' faces fell—they had obviously been hoping for a fight, just as I had.

The principal marched forward, threatening detention for anyone who didn't disappear immediately, and I sighed before setting off for my first class of the morning. When I glanced back over my shoulder for one last look at my competition I saw Principal Greene ordering Jacob off campus. Jacob gave a mock salute, his face hard again, before jumping onto his flashy black bike and speeding away, roaring down the street and out of sight.

'Show off,' I thought bitterly.

But even so, he was better than Edward Cullen any day.

Later on in Calculus—the Alpha Omega of boring classes—Austin, Tyler, Ben and I were discussing what had gone down earlier this morning. Somehow not a single person had been able to hear a word of the conversation between Jacob and Cullen—except, of course, Bella's outburst. Even Jessica, Miss Gossip Queen, was left with zero information, pursing her lips in disgust when I asked her if she had been able to get Bella to spill anything.

"They were definitely in an argument, though," Ben pointed out. "I wonder who would have won if they _did_ get into a fist fight?"

"My money's on the big Indian," Austin piped up immediately.

I quickly agreed, imagining Jacob breaking Cullen's nose and grinning. No way was I siding with that despicable Cullen.

Even though Jacob _did_ have a crush on Bella also…and even though he _had_ been making fun of me at the movies that one time…even so, Cullen was the one Bella was going out with now, and so Cullen was my foremost enemy.

Ben disagreed with us. "There's something about Edward," Ben insisted. "He's always so…confident. I have a feeling he can take care of himself."

'So what if the idiot is confident?' I grumbled silently, frowning. Jacob had huge muscles…and…

Well, fine. I admit it. If they got into a fight, I really did think Cullen would win. Like Ben said, he was just so sure of himself…it was hard to believe he could lose to anyone.

But that didn't mean I had to bet on him.

Tyler agreed with Ben, reminding us about the other Cullens—as if we needed reminding—and I countered by telling him about all of Jacob's huge friends. I hadn't known Jacob was a part of that gang when I had seen them down at La Push before, but now that I saw him today, there was no doubt about it. He obviously belonged with that group.

"Huh," Tyler said. "Too bad it didn't turn into anything." I'll say. "Guess we'll never know how it would have turned out."

Austin grinned wickedly and told us that he didn't think it was over. I agreed silently but wholeheartedly—no way was that tension between Jacob and Cullen just _gone_. "Maybe we'll get to see," Austin added, sounding hopeful.

I smirked and asked if anyone wanted to bet on it. I hoped Cullen heard that I was betting against him—let's see what he'd make of _that_!

Austin bet on Jacob with me, and Tyler and Ben decided on Cullen.

When Austin asked curiously what the whole thing between the two was about, my smirk vanished abruptly. "I can guess."

We all glanced quickly over at Bella, who seemed to be absorbed in her worksheet.

It was true that I had never seen anything like the relationship between Cullen and Bella before, but that didn't mean it wouldn't end. After all, it was just a high school romance. It had to end sometime.

Right?

"I still say Jacob."

Please tell me if you found anything I should change. Thanks for reading!


End file.
